The Soldier and The Creature
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Año 5150: La humanidad se ve obligada a vivir en domos para protegerse de criaturas amorfas resultantes de la contaminación nuclear ocurrida hace muchos siglos atrás. Un día, un grupo de soldados exploradores se aventuran a investigar al exterior, pero uno de ellos se pierde en el camino, siendo encontrado por una criatura. RIREN, drama futurista. Para Charly Land.
1. Prólogo

**Notas Iniciales: **Sé que estoy comentiendo una gran tontería al publicar esto, pero una parte de mi no me deja tranquila, así que ni modo xD

¡Hola gentes! Vengo con una nueva idea para un fic que es producto de un sueño que tuve junto con películas futuristas.

No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero trataré de no hacerlos muy largo. Ya me quedó demostrado que no sirvo para los long fics. Eso sí. Este va a tardar en actualizarse debido a que primero tengo que terminar Cautiverio debido al tiempo, por lo que de momento este se actualizará mensualmente hasta que vuelva a tener dos fics en proceso.

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Sólo la trama es mía. La portada está hecha por mi usando picrew y una foto xD. Y este fic está dedicado a **Charly Land**, quien fue la que me impulsó a sacarlo. Para ella con todo mi amor.

**Pairing: **Levi Ackerman (criatura) x Eren Jaeger.

**Advertencias: **En este fic Levi es una criatura humanoide muy parecida al de la película Splice: El experimento mortal; mas que todo en la apariencia porque el comportamiento será completamente diferente (o al menos eso espero). No habrá lemon explícito, sólo será mencionado levemente. El fic tendrá apariencia ereri (ErenxLevi) pero será Riren (LevixEren), aunque creo que pueden imaginarlo de la forma que ustedes prefieran. Tendrá leve grado de violencia y creo que por el momento sólo eso. Si el capítulo lo merita, le pondré más advertencias.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

THE SOLDIER AND THE CREATURE

PRÓLOGO

_Año 5150_

_La humanidad ha sido reducida debido a guerras que ocurrieron durante el siglo XXII (año 2100). La vida en la tierra se volvió insostenible debido a tanta violencia, por lo que la Organización de las Naciones Unidas junto con las organizaciones ambientales, deciden construir una ciudad bajo tierra para preservar la humanidad, su patrimonio, su historia, reservas naturales (recogieron una muestra de cada especie del reino vegetal y una pareja de cada especie del reino animal, y crearon una reserva exclusivamente a ellos bajo tierra), para evitar la extinción de la vida bajo el desastre nuclear y sus consecuencias._

_A pesar de que vivían a salvo en la ciudad subterránea, necesitaban la luz del sol para poder sobrevivir, sin embargo, la tierra se volvió inhabitable por la contaminación nuclear por lo que se esperó un milenio para que se disolviera el aire tóxico._

_Pasado ese milenio, los primeros exploradores salieron y comprobaron que el aire tóxico se había reducido y que la vida era sostenible debido a que había crecido una abundante vegetación en todas partes; por lo que empezaron los preparativos para la construcción de la primera ciudad usando los escombros y residuos de construcciones pasadas y una alta tecnología._

_Sin embargo, comprobaron la existencia de criaturas amorfas producto de la contaminación nuclear (teóricamente hablando). Estas criaturas resultantes de los animales y humanos que quedaron en la superficie, son criaturas altamente peligrosas. Cada una de diferente forma: algunas de gran tamaño, otras de un tamaño pequeño pero muy venenosas, otras de extremidades largas con largas garras, y otras, las humanoides, seres de gran agilidad y altura, quienes atacan a los humanos para devorarlos._

_Por esta razón los gobernantes de la ciudad decidieron construir y vivir en domos gigantes hechos de vidrio mecanizado muy resistente a ataques de todo tipo y amigables para que la población pueda vivir tranquila._

_Les tomó muchos siglos construir una civilización sólida, pacífica, consciente del daño que hace la guerra, por lo que se firmaron acuerdos de paz y nuevas leyes para que todos vivan en condiciones óptimas y que a nadie la falte nada. También, y a pesar de lo escasa que es la población comparado a sus antepasados, se implementó un control de natalidad para evitar la sobre población, permitiendo un máximo de dos hijos por familia y uno en familias con bajo ingreso económico._

_De igual forma se implementó el respeto y protección a la vida animal y vegetal, por lo que se creó un domo especial únicamente para la vida salvaje y natural. Un domo con una extensión muy grande y amplia, del tamaño de tres países de gran extensión, divididos en partes y muy cerca del mar. _

_Se construyó una reserva marítima en las profundidades del mar, muy cerca de la reserva de animales, dedicada a la investigación y preservación para la vida marina que desafortunadamente no pudieron salvar a tiempo. Por lo que se está buscando formas de preservar los seres que sean posibles._

_Una vez establecida la civilización, se creó un ejército con tres distintas ramas dedicadas a tareas específicas: la Policía Central, encargada de la protección de los ciudadanos y el cumplimiento de la ley. La Policía Estacionaria, encargada del orden público y guardiana de los límites de los domos. Y la Orden de los Exploradores, soldados dedicados a la investigación del exterior de los domos y la extracción de recursos. Ellos son quienes luchan contra las criaturas amorfas y quienes realizan la investigación del mundo luego de cuatro milenios en la ciudad subterránea._

_A pesar de que la Orden es la rama que más beneficios recibe (debido a los resultados en las investigaciones), pero como es la más arriesgada, son pocos quienes se aventuran a entrar en ella debido a los riesgos que implica luchar contra las criaturas amorfas. Sin embargo, quienes entran son bien recompensados._

_De la última graduación de soldados, un buen número de reclutas se unió a la Orden de los Exploradores. Y justo en una misión uno de ellos se pierde, siendo encontrado por una criatura amorfa humanoide._

* * *

**Notas finales: **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Sé que no dice mucho ya que es la introducción a este universo que he creado. Y tardará mucho para que salga el primer capítulo (un mes) mientras tanto lo iré preparando para que quede bien. Honestamente lo siento un reto para mi, ya que lo siento demasiado complicado para la poca experiencia que tengo. Así que les pido de por favor que me corrijan si hay algo en que me he equivocado (como agujeros mentales o algo que haya quedado flotando), y de paso, les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo en leer este pedacito corto.

Si quedan muchas dudas no duden en hacérmelas.

Nos leemos pronto :3


	2. Graduación

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Luego de meses en completo abandono (yo ya no tengo remedio xD), he decidido iniciar el año con el primer capítulo de esta historia que desde que la empecé está taladrándome en mi cabeza para que la retome. Y como ya terminé el fic más largo que he hecho, siento que estoy más que dispuesta a seguir con esta.

Al igual que Le Silence d'un Coeur, estoy muy emocionada con esta trama futurista, porque así como es un sueño que tuve hace un tiempito (tengo sueños raros #Nomejuzguen dijo la Rosy McMichael xD), es también un reto por ser el primer AU futurista y distópico que he de realizar.

Una de las razones por las que no subía nada era porque no tenía como empezarla, así que leí en una página de fickers que es una buena idea hacer una línea de tiempo para mas o menos saber en qué rumbo va la historia, aparte de planear cada capítulo por separado y déjenme decirles que sí es muy útil, porque ya sé hacia donde voy… sólo que se me metió el chamuco y me salió bien pinche largo jajajaja xD

En fin. Espero no decepcionar a nadie y que las lindas personas que comentaron y votaron por esta locura sigan conmigo hasta el final.

Este fic está dedicado a **Charly Land, **quien se merece todo el amor del mundo :3

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1 — LA GRADUACIÓN.

La alarma holográfica suena con el irritante sonido a primera hora de la mañana. A pesar de la época, siempre existirán esas "máquinas de tortura". Una mano sale de entre las gruesas sábanas a tocar el mueble táctil para apagar la alarma. Luego la mete de nuevo y se queda así por unos minutos… hasta que la alarma vuelve a sonar de nuevo y esta vez mucho más fuerte haciendo que el sonido taladrara su cabeza. De mala gana se quita las sábanas y se sienta en la cama a abrir la ventana para ver la luz del sol. Es una luz cálida aunque no lastima los ojos. Los domos de vidrio hacen un buen trabajo dejando entrar sólo la luz necesaria para que todos vivan bien, por lo que nadie se muere de calor. Recuerda que según los testimonios de los soldados de La Orden de los Exploradores, dicen que la luz solar afuera de los domos es muy fuerte y ni se puede mirar al sol. En alguna ocasión futura le tocará experimentar todo eso.

Dicen que el aire es muy pesado, que arde la garganta cuando se respira, que por eso la mayoría prefiere no salir de las naves cuando salen a investigar. Que afuera todo es muy peligroso debido a esos seres raros, pero si le preguntaran qué pensaba de esos rumores y testimonios, diría que es una exageración, nada mas.

De niño, siempre fue un niño muy curioso y con una inmensa sed de conocimiento, al igual que su hermano mayor, pero siempre fue muy enérgico e hiperactivo y desde siempre tuvo interés en unirse a la Orden de los Exploradores porque tiene el deseo de salir del domo y ver lo que hay fuera de este.

No le fue fácil convencer a su madre cuando hace cinco años, al cumplir los 18 años, cuando le dijo que entraría a la Universidad Militar. Ella había pensado que entraría a la Policía Central, pero cuando le dijo que entraría en la Orden, puso el grito en el cielo. Intentó obligarlo a no ir e inscribirse, pero una noche antes de ese día escapó de casa para ir a dormir a donde su mejor amigo. Y desde entonces, cinco años después se despierta en su día de graduación.

Tampoco le fue fácil su estadía en la universidad. Al ser una persona poco sociable, no hizo amigos en ella, sólo trabajaba con las demás personas en algunas tareas, pero nunca fue de las personas que iban a fiestas y eventos que la institución realizaba para que los alumnos lograran desestresarse, pero nunca asistía a ellos.

Los docentes, aunque lo felicitaran por su rendimiento académico, siempre le llamaban la atención el hecho que no se integrara con los demás diciéndole que cuando vayan a una misión, todos tienen que ayudarse entre sí y él por ser apartado, le dejarán solo. Él simplemente levantó los hombros y nunca le tomó importancia a ese hecho.

Y ahora es el día en que se graduará en la carrera de Investigación Biológica y al mismo tiempo en soldado de La Orden de Los Exploradores.

Se levanta de la cama y mira el uniforme de fibra natural reutilizable, que llevará en la ceremonia de ese día. No puede evitar sentir nervios por pararse y recibir su diploma y título para luego formar parte de la facción que tanto anhelaba entrar. No puede esperar conocer a las leyendas de la misma y hablar con ellos, aunque honestamente tampoco cree que pueda.

Estará solo, sí, pero no le importa. Aunque en la ceremonia estará con sus amigos que se inscribieron en la universidad aunque en otras áreas: su amigo Armin, un chico rubio, delgado y algo débil físicamente, se dedicó a la investigación marina. La siguiente semana tendrá que irse a la base de investigación que está cerca del mar. Su amiga Mikasa, una chica que todo mundo consideraba extraña por ser de aspecto lúgubre sumado a que vestía todo el tiempo de negro, decidió unirse a la rama de la medicina en el hospital Militar, aunque ella no se graduará hasta el año siguiente, asistirá a la ceremonia sólo para ver a sus amigos.

Entra al baño de su habitación y al cabo de 10 minutos sale para ponerse el uniforme como corresponde. Toma su dispositivo móvil muy parecido a aquel que tenían hace cinco mil años, con la diferencia que es más delgado y transparente. En su clase de historia, cuando estaban viendo el modo de vida de la gente antes de la catástrofe, vieron que ellos usaban ese dispositivo llamado teléfono para comunicarse con los demás en todos los aspectos, y esa costumbre decidió mantenerse por la facilidad, aunque lleva mejores funciones.

Mira los mensajes de su madre, quien renuente, le felicita por haber logrado lo que tanto había deseado y le desea la felicidad del mundo. Su padre, quien también no estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión pero conociéndolo bien y sabiendo que seguir negándolo no iba a solucionar nada, le felicita y le recalca que está orgulloso de él. Su hermano Zeke, quien fue el primero en estar de su lado, le dijo que siempre estaría orgulloso de su hermano pequeño (odia cuando él se pone en ese modo), y que está feliz porque logró lo que se había prometido.

Les responde a todos y una vez ordenado todo, baja al comedor a desayunar.

Pasa entre los pasillos grises de los dormitorios, todos iguales entre sí, pero tras cinco años de recorrer el edificio, se lo sabe de memoria. Pasa entre las puertas corredizas hasta llegar al elevador y bajar hasta el sótano, donde está el comedor para los hombres.

En cuanto llega, todo el lugar está lleno. Se escucha mucho ruido en todo el lugar, chicos riendo y jugando con la comida, "asqueroso", pensó. Pero percibe la emoción por la ceremonia de graduación. Los grados menores simplemente ríen contagiándose de la alegría de todo el lugar.

Se sienta en una de las pocas mesas disponibles y al cabo de minutos llega un sirviente mecánico a dejarle el desayuno del día. Él da la gracias y el robot se va. El desayuno consiste en un poco de huevos revueltos, un poco de guiso de lentejas, un pedazo pequeño de queso, dos porciones de pan, un vaso con jugo de naranja, una taza de café y una porción de fruta. Todos los días en el comedor tienen un menú diferente cada día para todos los estudiantes. Al ser una institución militar, a todos se les da un alimento balanceado para que puedan rendir durante toda la mañana.

En silencio él se dispone a comer. Iba a tomar un poco de su jugo cuando siente un golpe en su espalda que lo hace toser. Voltea a ver quien es y pone los ojos en blanco para luego seguir comiendo.

—¡Eren! ¡Buenos días para ti también! —dice un chico un poco más alto que él con el cabello rapado desde la nuca. Se llama Jean Kirstein, y desde el primer año se había proclamado su amigo al verlo tan solitario. A Eren no le importa si él está a su lado o no, simplemente le da igual, por eso Jean le acosa para acompañarlo.

—A nadie le gusta que le golpeen en la espalda mientras está comiendo. —responde con la mirada en su plato. El otro chico se sienta enfrente de él.

—Simplemente quise ser el primero en saludarte. —dice mientras agradece al robot que le trajo su desayuno. —Por lo menos trata de estar de buen humor ¿no estás emocionado por la ceremonia de hoy?

Eren Jaeger, el hiperactivo desde siempre, pero poco sociable con los demás, simplemente sonrió de la emoción que sentía por hoy. Jean se rió un poco de él. Sabía que el tipo no era amargado, simplemente prefería mantenerse alejado de todos. Pero cuando se trataba de trabajar en equipo, aunque los profesores no lo supieran, él era muy bueno y siempre ayudaba a los demás.

—Te sentarás conmigo durante la ceremonia. Durará muchas horas y me voy a aburrir, y no quiero estar cerca de Connie, del aburrimiento va a estar hablando sólo tonterías.

—Si tú quieres.

—¡Genial! ¿Estará Mikasa contigo? —Eren, por segunda vez, rodó los ojos.

—Si vas a estar de acosador, mejor me sentaré en otro lado.

—No te preocupes, no haré nada… luego la acosaré. —dijo eso último en un susurro pero Eren lo escuchó perfectamente.

—Luego no te quejes si ella te hace algo. —Y no es mentira. Su amiga Mikasa, al ser de aspecto lúgubre pero muy hermosa, muchos chicos estaban detrás de ella para molestarla, pero como experta en lucha, todos terminaban en la enfermería.

No siguieron hablando y terminaron de comer en silencio, luego, por medio de un holograma con el rostro del director de la universidad, les dio aviso para que fueran hacia el auditorio para dar inicio con la ceremonia. Al haber un gran número de graduados cada año, la institución siempre empezaba temprano.

Eren y Jean salieron del comedor y del edificio, y se dirigieron hacia el auditorio que estaba ubicado a unos cuantos edificios. Todos los estudiantes, hombres y mujeres con su uniforme, se fueron ubicando de acuerdo a su respectiva facción independientemente de la carrera que habían escogido. Como ambos entraron a la facción de la Orden, se sentaron en el espacio donde, comparados con las otras dos, hay pocos estudiantes, unos 150 en su mayoría.

Todos están muy emocionados esperando a que de inicio, otros lamentan lo extensamente largo que será todo el día. Al cabo de unos minutos, entran las autoridades de la institución y cuando el director se carraspea todos guardan silencio. Dice las palabras que, con toda la honestidad, nadie escucha, y empiezan a dar los diplomas a la Policía Central, a cargo de la protección de los ciudadanos y el cumplimiento de la ley. Son aproximadamente más de 500 graduados, por lo que mientras esperan su turno y los demás de las otras facciones, juegan con sus dispositivos móviles.

Al cabo de casi tres horas, y cuando todos están muy cansados, llega el turno de los graduados de la Policía Estacionaria, donde otros 500 estudiantes empiezan a pasar uno por uno. Ellos serán los encargados del orden público y la vigía de los domos y sus alrededores para que todo funcione correctamente, también son encargados de la investigación y experimentos. Cuando su amigo Armin es mencionado, Eren aplaude orgulloso de él por ser uno de los mejores de su clase. Jean, también aplaude, aunque nunca conoció realmente a Armin, le consideraba un "comelibros".

Luego de otras tres horas más, y con un refrigerio pequeño cortesía de los robots asistentes, finalmente llega el turno de la Orden. A cada uno de ellos van siendo mencionados uno por uno y a Eren le entra sueño hasta que le llaman.

"Investigación Biológica, Eren Jaeger"

Su corazón empieza a palpitar con fuerza y con las piernas temblorosas se levanta y camina hacia la tarima metálica para recibir su título. Sube las escaleras y saluda a cada uno de las autoridades estrechándoles la mano hasta que le entregan el título junto con su diploma enrollado en una cinta roja (como era una tradición de antaño, decidieron mantenerla), luego y ya cuando estaba listo para dirigirse en su asiento, le entregan un pequeño sobre dorado.

Camina con la mente en blanco como si tratara de procesar la información y cuando llega a su asiento, Jean le da un abrazo en los hombros y al cabo de unos minutos, le llaman para que vaya a recoger el suyo. Mientras tanto, Eren abre el enrollo y lo primero que mira es su nombre con letras doradas y más abajo su título como Investigador Biológico. Luego mira otro diploma (esto no lo sabía) y ve su título como soldado de la Orden de los Exploradores. Y por último mira su título que dice básicamente lo mismo.

Una sensación de calor y hormigueo se sienta en su estómago. Siente sus ojos empañarse, pero no puede llorar, al menos no en público. Ahora es oficialmente un soldado de los exploradores y ya nadie podrá refutar contra eso.

Se recuerda del sobre dorado que le dieron y cuando lo abre, se da cuenta que es una tarjeta magnética, de esas que usaban milenios antes para comprar, sólo que esta vez tiene muchas mejoras, a través de ella, le pagarán un salario, podrá recibir mensajes por parte de los demás soldados, y dar su ubicación. Mira a todos a su alrededor y nota que a todos se las han entregado.

Finalmente la ceremonia dio fin con otras palabras del director que de nuevo, nadie escucha, y todos se retiran. Jean toma a Eren de los brazos y le dice:

—¡Oye Eren! Ya que finalmente terminó todo esto, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar a un restaurante? Anímate a ir con nosotros: irán Connie, Floch, Marco, Sasha y todos los de nuestra sección.

Eren se queda pensando y sin decir ninguna palabra, acepta ir con ellos. De todas formas, formarán un equipo en el futuro. Le pide a Jean que si puede ir Armin con ellos y acepta, por lo que le manda un mensaje y éste le dice que a los pocos minutos estará ahí.

Aparte que tendrán dos semanas libre antes de ingresar de lleno a la Orden de los Exploradores. Y Eren desea ir a su casa a pasarla con su madre. Porque siendo sinceros, no sabrá cuando la verá de nuevo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Y bien gentes, eso ha sido todo. Sé que lo sentirán algo pesado ya que no hubo casi nada de diálogo pero era como una pequeña introducción a los hechos. Ya desde el final del siguiente capítulo y el dos, se verá la acción, así que tenganme paciencia si lo sienten un poco lento.

De paso me alegra haber recibido reviews y lindos comentarios a pesar de que el prólogo fue poco, eso hace que ponga todo mi esfuerzo para que esta historia quede bien. Les prometo que le pondré todo mi empeño a este fic.

Nos leemos pronto :3


	3. La Primera Misión

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! He aquí el capítulo dos de esta historia. La verdad no me imaginé que tuviera buena recepción y aunque el primer capítulo haya sido muy cortito, ha llamado mucho la atención.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por las lecturas, reviews, votos y comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz.

Este fic está dedicado a **Charly Land**, quien es un amor de persona.

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 — LA PRIMERA MISIÓN.

Esas dos semanas no han sido las mejores desde que se graduó.

Luego de terminar la pequeña celebración que tuvieron sus compañeros (a la que casi no participó), se fue, junto con ellos, a sus recámaras, tomar sus pertenencias y esperar el tren que los llevaría a su ciudad de origen para comenzar sus vacaciones. Sintió raro ver todas las luces de los edificios y de los autos en la vía encima de ellos a altas horas de la noche. Al parecer en algunas partes de la ciudad no dejaba de moverse aún en la noche.

En cuanto llegó a su ciudad de origen, ya sus padres estaban esperándolo, y aunque su madre le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, en todo el camino a casa, se la pasó regañándolo e insistiéndole que la facción que eligió es muy peligrosa, que no deseaba verlo muerto. Aunque él intentaba decirle a su madre que aunque era muy arriesgada, era al mismo tiempo, muy recompensada, no hubo forma de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Y así pasaron las dos semanas. Su madre, Carla, siempre aprovechaba el momento para pedirle que considere su decisión: todas las cenas siempre se hablaba de lo mismo, todo momento en que ella estaba desocupada, siempre fue para lo mismo. Era más que obvio que la señora era terca. Lo bueno fue que él mismo reconoció de donde había sacado ese rasgo en él.

Su padre, Grisha, se mantenía al margen, y eso era algo que Eren agradecía mucho. Ya tenía suficiente con su madre como para tener que aguantar a su padre. Además le había prometido apoyarlo cuando más lo necesitara.

Su hermano Zeke, siempre le mandaba un mensaje todos los días para saludarlo y decirle una vez que está de su lado. Le hace gracia saber que Carla está como loca con el hecho de estar en esa legión, pero al mismo tiempo le entiende. Si su madre Dina estuviera con vida, se pondría de ese modo si Zeke hubiera tomado una decisión igual.

Hace unos dos días antes, recibió un mensaje por parte del cuartel de los exploradores para avisarle que tenía que presentarse el día de mañana para iniciar el entrenamiento, por lo que en estos momentos se encuentra preparando la maleta con todo lo que necesitará. Tendrá que madrugar para no llegar tarde y ser de los primeros en el lugar. En eso entra su padre sin tocar la puerta. Asume que tiene algo importante que decirle.

—Eren, ¿tienes un minuto?

—Papá, entraste en mi habitación sin tocar, ¿qué sucede?

Él se queda en silencio por unos segundos y luego de un suspiro, dice: —Eren, sé que dije que te apoyaría en cada decisión que tomes… pero tengo miedo. ¿Estás totalmente seguro que esto es lo que quieres?

Eren se queda mirándolo. Pudo ver en sus ojos la preocupación que causa el pertenecer a la Legión de los Exploradores, y no es para menos. Las estadísticas siempre indican que en cada misión siempre muere al menos uno de los soldados, y siempre son por dos razones: atacados por un ser amorfo, o a causa de la contaminación por la radiación. A pesar de que la legión poco a poco ha mejorado sus técnicas con tal de evitar bajas, siempre hay alguien que sufre las consecuencias.

—Papá. No voy a negar que siento miedo. Tengo miedo de que el día en que salga puede que me pase algo.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle eso a tu madre. Ya sabes como se pone. —le interrumpe mientras se ríe. Eren lo hace también.

—Pero… tengo curiosidad. Tengo una enorme curiosidad por ver el mundo fuera del domo. Quiero saber en lo que la Tierra se convirtió luego de la guerra nuclear. Quiero ver lo caótico de ese mundo. Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir el hambre que tengo por el conocimiento de ese ambiente.

Grisha sólo lo mira y asiente con la mirada. Todos en la familia siempre han tenido una enorme curiosidad: él por la medicina, su hijo Zeke por la investigación científica, y ahora su hijo menor por el mundo exterior. Se da cuenta que nada lo detendrá.

—Bueno, sólo me queda decirte, o más bien pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado. Que siempre sigas las indicaciones y que por muchas ganas que tengas, que no actúes por impulso.

—No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Todo saldrá bien.

Y continúa empacando sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta de madrugada, se pone una ropa sencilla, toma sus maletas y sale al recibidor de su casa para despedirse de sus padres. Su madre se puso difícil y no lo soltó de su fuerte abrazo por un largo rato. Luego sale de su casa no sin antes decirles que estará siempre en contacto con ellos las veces que le sea posible.

Espera el autobús especial para cadetes y se va hacia el cuartel de los exploradores. No puede mentirse a sí mismo: está nervioso. Siente esa sensación en sus estómago a medida que los minutos pasan mientras está sentado en el casi vacío autobús. Y es aquí cuando mira a su alrededor, hay pocos estudiantes que él únicamente conoce de rostro que decidieron unirse a la Legión de los Exploradores. Se da cuenta que esta facción tiene poca estima.

Una vez llegan hacia el cuartel, un soldado está esperándolos a todos los nuevos. Es muy alto, de cabello rubio que casi cubre sus ojos. Está vestido con el traje negro especial de los exploradores: un traje diseñado para usar el calor corporal en las noches frías, refrescar en los cálidos veranos, soportar nevadas sin que el cuerpo se congele, una resistencia a las mordeduras o picaduras de cualquier ser vivo amorfo que sea de pequeño y mediano tamaño. También funciona para proteger el cuerpo de lesiones en caso de accidentes. Todos los soldados en entrenamiento deben llevar uno.

—Buenos días. —habla el soldado con voz firme pero sin gritar. —Bienvenidos a la Legión de los Exploradores. Han elegido la facción para probarse de qué están hechos. Y no es para meterles miedo. Salir fuera del domo no es para cualquiera. Síganme en silencio.

No dijo nada más y dando media vuelta, volvió a entrar por el cuartel. Los demás cadetes obedecieron sin decir nada. Eren no dejaba de ver a su alrededor. Todo parecía como en los informes de la antigüedad. La forma de los edificios es como los edificios del año 2000: hechos de concreto y con formas triangulares, otros en forma de los viejos castillos de hace miles de años. Todo rodeado por tierra y vegetación. Pareciera que los altos mandos del ejército había copiado el estilo de la antigua milicia. De cerca pudo ver las paredes del domo, estaban muy cerca del límite entre la agresividad del exterior y la paz interior.

A lo lejos distinguió a sus otros compañeros, entre ellos Jean, quien lo vio pero rápidamente apartó la mirada. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba enfrente de las oficinas de los altos mandos. Otro hombre, alto y rubio como el anterior, sólo que su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado hacia un lado, y portaba un uniforme con muchas condecoraciones en él. En cuanto hubo silencio a los murmullos que estaban, se aclara la voz y habla.

—Bienvenidos a la Legión de los Exploradores. Yo soy Erwin Smith, Comandante General de esta facción. Es un honor recibirlos en su primer día como miembros de esta división. Me alegra ver espíritus aventureros que quieren experimentar lo que se siente salir afuera del domo. —Eren siente como si esas palabras se las estuvieran diciendo a él. —Les aseguro que más que camaradas, somos una familia que se ayuda. Les deseo mucha suerte y que se mantengan siempre con nosotros. —diciendo esto saluda con la mano en su cabeza y se retira. Nuevamente el murmullo se extiende por el grupo hasta que el primer soldado alto que los recibió al principio, les dice que por hoy tienen el día libre para acomodarse. Se acercan otros soldados y les dice que los sigan para llevarlos a las habitaciones. Sin nada más que agregar, hace el mismo saludo que el comandante y se retira. Los demás soldados empiezan a llamar a todos los cadetes uno por uno y por grupos se los lleva a otro edificio donde están los dormitorios.

En cuanto llegan, ven que el edificio es muy pequeño comparado con los anteriores y hace que todos se pregunten por el espacio, hasta que el soldado que los guía les dice que los dormitorios son subterráneos. Entran por el elevador para llevarlos hacia abajo del edificio y llegan a los dormitorios individuales (como son pocos soldados en comparación con las otras divisiones, tienen el privilegio de tener una sola habitación para cada uno). Luego el mismo soldado llama a uno por uno para entregarle una tarjeta como llave y asignarle el número de habitación. Sin decir nada, se retira a la misma.

Eren se percata que la habitación es muy similar a la que tenía en sus cinco años de universidad, con la diferencia que ésta no poseía ventana, pero estaba muy bien ventilada. Extrañaría ver el amanecer, ya que eso era lo primero que hacía al despertarse.

Por un mensaje en su "teléfono", le dicen que sólo tiene quince minutos para dejar sus maletas y salir hacia los ascensores para que el soldado les de un recorrido por todo el cuartel. Eren solamente deja sus cosas y sale del cuarto. De todos modos lo hará más tarde.

El soldado les da un recorrido sobre todo: las cafeterías, los espacios de recreación, los espacios de entrenamientos, las aulas de clase (que si bien sólo servía para reforzar a los cadetes nuevos e impartir temas que no se hacen durante los años de universidad), los espacios de equipo que ellos podrían necesitar y todo lo necesario para ellos. Luego del recorrido, los llevaron para la hora del almuerzo y les dijeron que tenían libre el resto de la tarde. Eren se sentó en un lugar algo apartado con su bandeja de comida pero a los pocos minutos llega Jean con Connie, Sasha, Thomas y otros que estaban con él. Al parecer no se los podrá quitar de encima.

—No pongas esa cara. A partir de ahora nosotros somos un escuadrón. —dice Jean. Eren le mira sorprendido y extrañado. —Acaban de anunciarlo a cada uno de nosotros por teléfono. —Eren saca el suyo para comprobar, y sí, estas personas formarán equipo con él. Bueno, es preferible eso que con un completo desconocido.

Entre risas y con una emoción palpable terminan su almuerzo y cada quien escoge lo que quieren hacer. Eren prefiere irse a la habitación para terminar de desempacar todo y poder dormir un rato. Después de todo, mañana empezarán con el entrenamiento.

* * *

—El origen de la gran guerra nuclear no está del todo claro: muchos documentos dicen que era por el agua potable, otros dicen que era por el petróleo (la más tonta en mi opinión), otros dicen que era por demostrar el poder frente a otros países. Pero desde mi punto de vista, creo que más bien fue una mezcla de todo. Lo único que se sabe con certeza, es que es el peor error que la humanidad ha cometido hasta el momento. —habla una mujer soldado, de gafas y con cabello revuelto de nombre Hange Zoe, historiadora e investigadora. Es el primer día de entrenamiento y lo primero que están haciendo es retomar clases sobre la historia del domo: antes y después.

—Según los documentos, hubo una guerra antes que la nuclear en la que se usaron las dos primeras bombas nucleares y la gente pensó que ese habría sido el peor error humano. El mundo nunca ha funcionado con tanta ironía —dice mientras muestra unas imágenes y vídeos de lo que había sucedido en verdad. Personas con muchas quemaduras y enfermedades terribles. Animales deformes y mucha destrucción. Los cadetes miraban con horror sobre lo que veían.

—Tres mil años despúes, aún vemos las consecuencias de esta guerra, y es por esa misma razón que vivimos bajo domos especiales que nos protegen de la contaminación radioactiva. Aunque por lo poco a poco que se ha estado esparciendo, ya podemos salir de ella con la protección necesaria y respirar el mismo aire. Pero el aire del exterior raspa un poco la garganta.

—¿Usted ha estado afuera del domo? —pregunta tontamente un cadete. Todos hacen una mueca de burla, pero la mujer sólo se ríe levemente.

—Así es. Es un mundo fascinante en mi opinión, pero es muy peligroso, no sólo por el aire y por lo denso del ambiente. Sino por las criaturas. Nuestra mayor amenaza con la investigación.

Eren puso mayor atención a sus palabras.

—Cada una es distinta, sí hay muchas que se parecen entre sí, pero cada tiene algo que la hace única. Las mezclas entre animales y seres entre sí combinado bajo un ambiente hostil de radiación ha hecho que estas criaturas existan. Las peores son aquellas que tienen forma humanoide. Es como luchar contra otro ser humano. Y lo peor es que son mucho más agresivas que las criaturas grandes. Sabemos que tienen piernas largas, caminan encorvados y tienen garras en las manos capaces de partir en dos a una persona. —todos miran horrorizados las fotos que Hange les muestra.

Una chica en el fondo levanta la mano y con voz suave pregunta:

—Dra Zoe. ¿hay humanos afuera de aquí?

Ella se queda callada por un segundo hasta que dice: —Los únicos "humanos" que podrían haber son estos. —y muestra una foto de seres que en algún momento fueron humanos, con las garras largas y grandes colmillos.

* * *

_(Un mes después)_

Luego de un mes de duro entrenamiento, los veteranos decidieron poner a prueba a los cadetes enviándolos a una región cercana al domo para que tengan su primera experiencia fuera del mismo. Todos están muy nerviosos porque creen que en cualquier momento, nada malo les va a ocurrir. Los veteranos les dijeron que la zona a la que irían es muy segura, por lo que no deberían tener miedo, aunque tampoco deben bajar la guardia.

Durante este mes todos los cadetes aprendieron a usar el armamento y equipo, a como moverse en las alturas con un mecanismo especial adherido a su traje que lanza largas cuerdas resistentes para columpiarse entre ellos, aprendieron los protocolos necesarios y otras cosas que necesitaban pulir.

Ya todos los soldados estaban listos junto con sus escuadrones. Cada uno de ellos iba a tener su propia nave para poder moverse con facilidad y alejados entre kilómetros de distancia. Eren y su escuadrón conformado por Jean, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Thomas y Mina, siendo Jean el lider de todos ellos. Ya todos estaban en su nave listos para salir al exterior mientras esperaban que las compuertas especiales resguardadas por la Policía Estacionaria para evitar que nada malo les suceda.

Cada escuadrón enciende la nave y empiezan a despegar saliendo levemente. Las naves actuales tenían la ventaja que no producían ruido alguno por lo que les ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos entre los grandes árboles. Despacio y muy sigilosamente, salieron con rumbo a la región indicada, y poco a poco fueron aumentando la velocidad.

Eren y su escuadrón seguían las órdenes que Jean daba para el manejo de la nave, al mismo tiempo, estaban impresionados por la inmensa vegetación que les rodeaba. Los árboles eran muy altos comparados con los que tenían en las reservas del domo. Pero todo estaba muy solitario y silencioso.

A las pocas horas llegan a su destino y ahí dejan a la nave flotando levemente para que descansaran. Al parecer todo iba muy bien. Los chicos miran con asombro todo lo que les rodea. Eren incluso siente su corazón latir con fuerza por encontrarse fuera del domo. Y ahora está ansioso por salir de la nave y estar propiamente en el exterior. Lamentablemente sólo tenían permiso para salir bajo situación de peligro.

Todo está en silencio hasta que de pronto sienten como si algo pesado les hubiera caído encima de la nave. Todos se asustan y se quedan en silencio. Ven que la cosa encima se mueve y ven una criatura muy peluda y grande que les gruñe y empieza a golpear el vidrio con sus patas. Mina empieza a gritar y a tratar de escapar pero Thomas logra detenerla. Jean está nervioso, no sabe qué hacer. Lo primero que se le ocurre es mover la nave a gran velocidad para hacer que esa bestia caiga, se alejan cada vez más del punto y llegan muy lejos del domo, pero la bestia no se mueve y sigue golpeando el domo.

—¡Jean, tenemos que acabar con él! —grita Eren al ver que no se movía.

—¡No podemos salir de la nave! ¡Todos tenemos que estar dentro de ella!

—¡A este paso la va a terminar destruyendo y será peor! ¡Además nos estamos alejando mucho!

—¡Podremos regresar! ¡Pero no con esa cosa!

Eren mira alrededor y ve que todos están asustados por ese monstruo. Pero si no hacen nada para derribarlo, podría lograr abrir la nave. No le toma mucho tiempo tomar una decisión.

—Jean. Yo saldré. Tú sigue manejando la nave igual. Haré que salga volando.

—¡No Eren! ¡No saldrás de aquí tampoco!

—¡No hay opción! No te preocupes, estaré bien. —sin esperar respuesta de Jean, Eren sale del cuarto de control y se dirige hacia el compartimiento del equipo y toma lo que va necesitar. Se sujeta muy bien el cabello en una coleta, se pone su máscara, abre la puerta de la nave y adhiriéndose con las cuerdas y arneses, sale de la nave hacia el techo de la misma. Debido a la gran velocidad le cuesta un poco aparte de esquivar las ramas de los árboles pero finalmente lo logra. Mira a la criatura delante suyo y se queda asombrado por las largas patas que tiene, muy parecidas a las de un ave. Toma su arma láser y apuntándolo, le dispara. La criatura chilla de dolor y Eren le dispara una y otra vez hasta hacer que se quite del vidrio, pero se dirige hacia donde Eren para darle un golpe y quitarlo de ahí, pero el soldado le apunta con el arma en la cabeza y hace que sus sesos salgan volando de ella. con un golpe de sus piernas, empuja a la criatura para un lado pero un reflejo de las garras de la criatura hace que Eren pierda el equilibrio y quede colgando de la nave.

—¡Jean! ¡La criatura ya cayó! ¡Baja la velocidad AHORA!

—¿Lo lograste? ¡Bien! ¡Sólo que espera un momento, voy a alta velocidad!

—¡Me voy a caer de la nave si no lo haces! ¡HAZLO AHORA! —gritaba Eren desesperado tratando de aferrarse a las cuerdas de la nave, pero no se da cuenta y una rama lo golpea ocasionando que los arneses se desprenden y Eren cae hacia el vacío en la zona boscosa hasta que se pierde de vista.

—¿Eren? ¡¿Eren?! ¡¿EREN?! —grita Jean a través del comunicador. —¡Connie, ve a ver qué pasó! —y el mencionado se dirige hacia la puerta mientras que la velocidad va bajando. Sale de la nave de la misma forma que Eren y sólo ve el arnés colgando de la misma.

—¡Jean! ¡Eren se ha caído! ¡No lo veo por ninguna parte! —dice por el comunicador y cerrando la puerta, llega al cuarto de control gritando. —¡Eren se ha caído!

Los demás se quedan en silencio y no saben qué hacer. Mina y Sasha rompen a llorar y los demás sólo están asustados por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bien gentes, yo sé que la espera ha sido un poco larga pero esta vez sí prometo actualizar seguido esta historia. De paso les agradezco sus lecturas, me hacen muy feliz.

Como no soy muy buena redactando cosas futuras, una de ellas es el "teléfono" o la tarjetita que recibían los soldados al graduarse, hagan cuenta y caso que tiene el tamaño promedio de un smartphone común con la diferencia que es más delgado y transparente (no se me ocurrió otra forma), la nave puede ser como su imaginación, si gustan pueden buscarlas en google y darse una idea (aunque en Wattpad la pondré en el inicio)

Creo que no respondí a todos los reviews del prólogo. Creí que lo había hecho de forma privada. Ahora mismo los respondo:

**Charly Land: **Sí es que no quería que tuvieran esa tensión de por medio. Es decir, si en el universo de snk no la tuvieran, estos dos fueran grandes amigos. Siempre me hubiera gustado que fuera así. Las graduaciones no cambian a pesar de los años xD siempre son largas y aburridas esas tonteras xD ya se vino lo shido xD gracias por er el apoyo en esta locura xD para el siguiente te tengo sorpresita :3

**Xochitl Oda: **Muchas gracias a ti por mostrar el interés a pesar de que no te gustan. Espero que te agrade a partir de ahora :3

**Kaimi-chan: **Ya casi, ya casi xD ya vamos a ver que ocurre después :3 y con lo de Eren, pues para ser su primera misión le salió algo mal, tal cual en el universo canon de snk xD

**A Ghost02: **Ahora empieza lo bueno xD muchas gracias a ti por los reviews.

**Tsubame Hime: **Sí, es como un reflejo de snk con toque ambientalista y todo eso. Sí, son dos seres de mundos muy diferentes, ya falta poquito para el encuentro, sólo que quiero entrar en el otro personaje y el siguiente vendrá de eso. Gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Y bien eso ha sido todo por esta semana. Si no sale nada fuera de lo común, les traeré el siguiente dentro de dos semanas. Nos leemos pronto :3


	4. Él

**Notas iniciales: **¡Hola Gentes! Aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia, y no, no tenemos el tan esperado encuentro, pero el siguiente sí será. Quiero darle un pequeño vistazo de la criatura en sí. Trataré de ser lo más explícita posible.

Aclarar que no es agresiva, y tampoco lo será durante el resto de la historia. También aclarar que todo en él es idéntico a un humano, la única diferencia son sus piernas desde la rodilla hacia abajo. Son muy parecidas a las de un ave pero sin garras. Los tres dedos delanteros más el trasero, son como dedos de las manos, largos y sin uñas. Espero que me hayan entendido xD

Aparte, tengo malas noticias: se me borró toda la línea de tiempo que había creado para ella por formatear el teléfono. Definitivamente tengo que dejar todo por escrito. Pero no se preocupen. La volveré a hacer y ya veremos que sucede.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 — "EL"

La poca luz que logra colarse le golpea en el rostro haciendo que se despierte, aunque trata de ocultar su rostro entre la comodidad de las muchas mantas sucias y raídas en las que está acostado. Pero inútilmente vuelve a dormirse. Se talla los ojos con las manos bostezando de pereza pero no se levanta. Se queda ahí quieto sin moverse tratando de escuchar algún sonido de afuera. Siempre hace eso todas las mañanas con tal de evitar toparse con un "feo" como lo percibe él. Le dan miedo esas cosas. Son muy agresivas. En más de alguna ocasión ha tenido que huir de una de ellas.

Afortunadamente desde que encontró su madriguera nada malo le ha pasado. Le encanta estar ahí, es bonita, cómoda y casi no deja entrar la luz en ella, aparte que a la par está un pequeño ojo de agua.

No hay sonido alguno, por lo que decide sentarse y estirarse un poco. De repente parece acordarse de algo y mira a su alrededor hasta que lo ve: un osito de felpa muy viejo y sucio. Bastante deteriorado por el tiempo y que una vez encontró tirado por ahí cuando estaba vagando en las ruinas de una ciudad muy vieja. Lo toma con sus manos y le da un fuerte abrazo como si lo estuviera saludando. Le mira y pone su frente contra la cabeza del muñeco y la mueve suavemente para un lado y para el otro. No sabe por qué lo hace, sólo le gusta.

Sin salir de su madriguera juega con el osito de felpa, lo abraza, lo carga y lo mira fijamente como si quisiera decirle algo pero no puede. Y siempre se entristece porque no le responde.

Finalmente sale de su madriguera y vaga por los alrededores buscando algo que comer. Generalmente siempre come fruta que se encuentre por ahí. Sus favoritas son las pequeñas y de color brillante, también las que son más grandes y duras pero deliciosas. Hoy, caminando un poco más lejos de su madriguera, encuentra unas redondas y de color del cielo cuando se pone. Las toma con sus manos y con todo y cáscara, se las come. Son muy amargas por lo que hace muecas de desagrado, pero el hambre es más fuerte por lo que termina por devorarla. Le da unos trozos a su osito pero como sabe que no le va a responder, termina comiéndoselas.

Se come unas más hasta que termina satisfecho y con su osito, regresa a su madriguera, se quita la bata sucia que anda puesta y de un salto, se mete al ojo de agua poco profundo. Le encanta nadar y chapotear en ella. Le gusta tomar agua entre las manos y lanzarlas al aire como si quisiera hacer lluvia con ella.

Ve al osito abandonado a la orilla y rápidamente lo toma entre sus manos para abrazarlo y jugar con él, no importándole que se empape en ello. Incluso, intenta quitarle todo lo sucio que tiene. No sabe por qué lo hace, pero cree que es necesario.

Las nubes que están en el cielo empiezan a separarse entre ellas dejando que la luz entre entre los árboles. Como está quieto, las aguas están calmas por lo que crea un hermoso reflejo del cielo adornado con los árboles a su alrededor. Él se detiene a observar. Siente la brisa golpear su cara secándola y luego mira hacia el agua topándose con su reflejo. Se ve a sí mismo con el cabello negro y, aunque corto, revuelto y sin orden. Mira sus ojos grises y de apariencia triste. Mira la fea cicatriz que adorna su cara en forma diagonal, desde su frente hasta su mejilla izquierda. Con una mano intenta tocar su reflejo, pero en cuanto toca el agua, éste se distorsiona. Aleja la mano rápidamente esperando volver a ver su reflejo, y cuando las aguas se calman, nuevamente intenta tocarlo, como si quisiera tocar a ese otro "yo" para poder jugar con él.

Llora al darse cuenta que no podrá alcanzarlo, que ese que él ve es él mismo y que no hay otro como él. Siempre se ha sentido triste por eso y su mayor deseo es poder encontrar otro como él. A veces sueña que hay otro como él y juegan juntos, buscan comida juntos y nadan juntos en ese pequeño estanque de agua. Por eso abraza mucho a su muñeco, porque es lo más cercano que tiene a un amigo y realmente desea que pueda moverse como él para poder jugar.

Sale del agua y pone el muñeco a secarse. Se pone nuevamente su bata larga para resguardarse del frío y toma una pelota muy vieja de plástico que se encontró hace mucho tiempo y juega con ella a rodarla por el suelo, aunque no tiene muchas ganas.

Pasa mucho tiempo así, completamente desganado. De repente escucha a lo lejos un gruñido muy fuerte que lo sobresalta. Su respiración comienza a acelerarse y siente que el gruñido está cada vez más cerca. Rápidamente toma al muñeco y a la pelota e inmediatamente corre a esconderse en su madriguera. Se arrincona en un rincón abrazándose a sí mismo y tratando de no hacer ruido ni de moverse con tal de no llamar la atención de lo que sea que esté adentro. Los gruñidos están cada vez más cerca incluso logra escuchar que están justamente fuera de su escondite.

Pasan un momento, el momento más largo que ha sentido hasta ahora, hasta que escucha que los gruñidos se alejan poco a poco. Luego de unos momentos en completo silencio, se tranquiliza y se queda dormido sin mayor esfuerzo abrazando con fuerza su muñeco de felpa.

* * *

_Son muchas luces blancas que le molestan la visión y le causan un dolor de cabeza. Le duele todo el cuerpo y por mucho esfuerzo que haga no puede moverse porque siente que algo le sujeta contra una superficie muy fría y dura. Quiere gritar pero la voz no le sale. Alguien se acerca a él pero no logra ver muy bien quien es. Intenta hablarle pero no puede. Y sin embargo grita cuando siente muchas agujas en su cuerpo. Siente que de esas agujas, entra un líquido que pareciera quemarle en todo el cuerpo y cuando siente que el dolor no puede ser más soportable, siente que ese mismo líquido parece moverse dentro de él a medida que una cosa muy grande se mueve por encima de él sin tocarle provocándole un inmenso dolor hasta que todo se pone muy negro y ya no logra escuchar nada. _

_Sin embargo, siente que algo le corta sus pies, o al menos esa sensación le da. _

* * *

Se despierta de un sobresalto. Esas imágenes en su cabeza son muy feas y no mucho le gustan. No sabe por qué las tiene, sin embargo; de vez en cuando esas imágenes pasan una y otra vez en su cabeza, aunque no es cosa de todos los días. Trata de no dejar que esas imágenes le molesten cuando se imagina jugando con otro como él.

Como el día anterior, se queda quieto y en silencio para esperar que esté seguro para poder salir. Cuando se asegura que todo está bien, sale junto con su muñeco de felpa a buscar algo que comer. Este día son pequeñas pelotitas raras que pintan los dedos, pero que saben muy bien. Luego se va a nadar en su pequeño estanque, aunque esta vez sin jugar mucho y lo hace rápidamente. Esta vez evita mirar su reflejo. No quiere verlo porque le recuerda que no puede estar con él.

Cuando termina, se va a recostar en el césped con su muñeco de felpa. Solamente está ahí sin hacer nada mientras mira hacia los árboles. Y escucha esos sonidos a lo lejos que en lugar de darle miedo, le hacen muy feliz. Siempre los escucha.

De repente, escucha un ruido fuerte, aunque no podría definir con exactitud si es una cosas de esas feas o algo más grande. Escucha que se acerca con mucha rapidez por lo corre a esconderse. Una vez en su madriguera escucha, aparte de ese sonido feo, un gruñido de esos que ya ha escuchado por lo que asume que son dos cosas feas las que se acercan, por lo que se acurruca aún más en el fondo de su madriguera.

Los sonidos se alejan y parece relajarse, pero un momento después escucha cómo algo pesado cae cerca de su madriguera, se asusta pensando que es una de esas cosas, pero no emite sonido alguno por lo que, cautelosamente sale de su escondite.

No ve nada a su alrededor, y buscando por todos lados para evitar que una de esas cosas ande cerca, mira por cada rincón cerca de él.

Y entonces lo ve.

Ve algo que está tirado en un matorral y que no se mueve. Sigilosamente se acerca y lo primero que ve son dos cosas largas y muy cubiertas de algo muy raro y muy duro a su parecer cuando lo toca. Intenta moverlas para arrancarlas pero no lo logra. Sólo logra mover un poco lo que está arriba y cuando finalmente logra sacar esa cosa del matorral, lo ve y se asombra.

Es algo que tiene dos cosas como las suyas para agarrar y abrazar. Toma una de esas cosas y la junta con la suya viendo que son muy parecidas: cinco largas unidas a otra cosa que sirven para agarrar y abrazar. Se da cuenta que lo que tiene abajo son como sus piernas, sólo que mucho más cortas y de una forma extraña.

Finalmente llega hacia arriba y ve una maraña de cabello que no es como el suyo, este tiene el color de los árboles que le rodean o del color de la tierra. Con una mano y con mucho cuidado, le quita el pelo para ver su rostro: es como el suyo, aunque un poco diferente, pero es como el suyo.

¡Finalmente hay alguien como él!

Le acaricia la cara y pega su frente contra la del otro y mueve su cabeza de un lado hacia otro muy feliz por tener a alguien con quien jugar. Siente que el otro emite un sonido de su boca. Él se asusta porque no había escuchado nunca algo similar. El otro emite un sonido extraño aunque no fuerte. Pero él no se asusta porque piensa que no le hará daño.

A rastras se lo lleva a la cueva y con algo de esfuerzo le acomoda muy bien entre las mantas sucias. Él se queda observándolo muy contento y con muchas ganas de moverlo para poder jugar con él y con el osito de felpa.

De repente le entra mucho sueño y acomodándose al lado del otro, se queda dormido abrazándole.

Está demasiado ansioso para que despierto y empezar a jugar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Ok gentes, eso ha sido todo. Ha quedado muy cortito porque no hay nada de diálogo, además es muy difícil poder narrar todo cuando alguien es mudo, porque sí, la criatura es muda, no puede hablar ni emitir sonido alguno de su garganta.

Así que traté de no alargarlo mucho por si alguien lo encuentra tedioso por tener puro texto. Si hay algo que no haya quedado claro, pueden preguntarme y con gusto les responderé.

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Charly Land: **Ya lo sabés, pero me halaga saber que te gusta mi forma medio rara de narrar las cosas. No sé, yo siento que soy muy simple y siempre meto algo sad. No tengo remedio xD lo voy a poner aquí por si a alguien no le ha quedado claro: el objetivo de los exploradores es la investigación, la erradicación de las criaturas y encontrar el origen, y la búsqueda de recursos para poder expandirse. El domo, si bien es inmenso, necesita más espacio para poder expandirse o crear otro.

**A Ghost02: **Es que Eren no es Eren si no se mete en un desmadre jajajaja xD pero bueno, así lo queremos :3

**Kaimi-chan: **Si se convertirá en fortuna… digamos que sí xD y no, no te preocupes, Levicillo humanoide o mutante es como un niño pequeño. De hecho, al encontrarse con Eren se pondrá muy feliz al saber que no estará solo y podrá jugar con él. Ya vas a ver xD

Y como siempre muchas gracias por sus votos, lecturas y comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz. :3


	5. Primer Encuentro

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Me llevé una semana de más, lo sé. Simplemente estaba demasiado cansada como para sentarme y escribir y más con esta situación, tuve que comprar víveres, pero no pienso alargarme mucho, sobretodo lo larga que me va a salir jajaja xD así que aquí está la actualización de hoy.

Así que sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 — PRIMER ENCUENTRO.

El dolor poco a poco llega a su cuerpo a un punto de parecer insoportable; sin embargo, es manejable gracias a todo el entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar para volverse un soldado. Con pesadez abre los ojos pero los vuelve a cerrar al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Nuevamente los vuelve a abrir y mientras su vista se aclara, lo primero que ve es oscuridad, luego una pared de piedra oscura. Cae en cuenta que está en un lugar estrecho. Lo siguiente que siente es que no se puede mover, hay algo que lo está sujetando fuertemente contra sí y cuando su vista se dirige hacia su pecho, lo primero que ve es cabello negro y unos brazos largos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Toda probabilidad pasa rápidamente por su cabeza.

Asustado, trata de no emitir sonido alguno y se levanta tratando de quitarse "esa cosa" que lo tiene aprisionado. Hace fuerzas dado que lo sujeta fuertemente intenta levantarse pero esa cosa se mueve aprisionándolo más. Y ahí su rostro se hace visible haciendo que deje de moverse.

Su rostro es como el de un humano, piel blanca, cejas delgadas y negras, nariz y boca pequeña y la enorme cicatriz que adorna la mitad de su cara en forma diagonal. A simple vista pareciera inofensivo, pero gracias a las clases e instrucciones de los superiores, no puede confiarse, seguramente sea un humanoide que lo pudiera devorar una vez que despertara.

Con un poco más de fuerza logra mover a un lado a esa cosa fijándose en sus piernas raras. Sí, ahí estaba lo raro de su condición. Si no fuera por ello, cualquiera creería que es un humano perdido en el exterior. Pero no. Esas piernas son largas y desde la rodilla que en lugar de doblarse hacia adelante, las largas piernas delgadas que terminan en tres dedos muy parecidos a las de un ave, con la diferencia que no tienen garras. Es uno de ellos.

Iba a levantarse para salir de ese agujero estrecho cuando el ser al lado suyo empieza a moverse y se sienta para después abrir los ojos. En sus sueños sintió que le era arrebatado lo que estaba abrazando y al no sentirlo empezó a despertarse. Eren mira como abre sus ojos que, a pesar de la poca luz que había, pudo notar que eran claros. La criatura, al reconocerlo, sonríe y se alegra mucho por saber que podía despertarse como él. Le gustaron sus ojos porque eran parecido a las cosas altas y pequeñas que lo rodean siempre en ese bosque (hojas), y ahora que acaba de despertar, podrán jugar juntos.

Eren le observa sonreír y nota que no posee colmillos, sino, una dentadura normal, aunque algo dañada. Posiblemente no sea agresivo, no por la forma en la que sonríe, pero no puede confiarse.

La criatura se acerca poco a poco a él, pero su nuevo compañero se aleja. Eren, al ver que se aleja, se pone alerta pensando que posiblemente le haga daño, pero la criatura le mira extrañada y nuevamente intenta acercarse a él, y por primera vez en todo el rato, Eren levanta la voz diciendo:

—¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!

Al oír tan fuerte sonido, hace que se asuste. Pensaba que al igual como él no emitiría sonido, pero se da cuenta que su nuevo amigo sí lo hace, y ese sonido es feo. Sin poder evitarlo empieza a llorar en silencio.

Eren al verlo llorar en silencio se da cuenta de dos cosas: una, que le hizo sentir mal por gritarle de ese modo. Bueno, no puede bajar la guardia por si esa cosa podría tener veneno en su piel, y la otra es que no puede hablar porque no sale ningún sonido de su boca, salgo el sonido de su respiración.

Sea como sea no puede quedarse ahí, por lo que sin decirle nada más, sale de ese agujero hasta ver lo escondido que estaba el lugar entre arbustos altos y maleza. Cae en cuenta que esa criatura fue la que lo encontró y lo llevó hasta ahí. Decide mejor buscar en el suelo su máscara para activar el sistema de rastreo. Primero busca en sus bolsillo si aún conserva su móvil consigo, lo encuentra, pero está dañado. Intenta encenderlo pero no lo consigue. Definitivamente tiene que buscar su máscara.

Empieza a buscar en el suelo por todos lados, entre la maleza, arbustos y agujeros donde podrían estar. Una cosa ha notado en todo el rato que ha llevado buscando y es que el aire no es tan corrosivo como se pensaba, sí siente la garganta seca pero puede que sea sed. Posiblemente las partículas de todo la carga química que conllevó en la gran guerra nuclear hace unos milenios se hayan diluido con el paso del tiempo. También que ese paisaje a su alrededor es muy espeso y boscoso. Se será difícil a su escuadrón poder encontrarle.

Siguió llorando por mucho tiempo hasta que no vio a su nuevo amigo y decide seguirle para seguirle viendo y al mismo tiempo cuidarle de que no haya una criatura fea. Puede que le haya gritado y que no haya entendido ese sonido, pero no puede dejarle solo porque a pesar de todo le quiere mucho, puesto que es su primer amigo en su vida.

Sale de su madriguera y le ve a lo lejos buscando algo entre las plantas. Nota que a pesar de parecerse mucho, son muy distintos, sobre todo sus piernas. Son muy diferentes. Tiene dos como las suyas, pero son rectas, no dobladas como las que tiene y está recubierto con esa cosa rara y oscura. Él no tiene nada similar, sólo esa bata larga y sucia que tiene.

Un sonido a su alrededor le pone alerta. Dirige su mirada hacia el origen de él y ve a la criatura parada un poco lejos mientras le mira fijamente. Su vista se dirige a sus piernas y sí, de no ser por ese detalle, ese chico podría pasar fácilmente por un ser humano. Le observa su cara triste y nota lo joven que se ve. Le calcula a lo mucho unos 20 años o mas pero que no pasa de los 30. Y nota que está completamente solo por lo que le lleva a pensar en que es un ser que salió de la nada (no es de gran ayuda esa teoría) o tuvo ascendencia. La gran mayoría de los criaturas amorfas fuera del domo tienen descendencia, pero él no parece provenir de una de ellas por su aspecto. Seguramente sea una nueva criatura que haya mutado.

Nota que en su mano lleva un oso de felpa desgastado, roto y sucio. La criatura al ver que le observa a su osito, lo abraza instintivamente contra sí temiendo que su nuevo compañero le pudiera hacer daño. Talvez intentaría convencerlo de que ambos pueden ser amigos y jugar los tres. Eren mejor sigue buscando su máscara y deja ignorado al otro ser.

El ser al ver que ya no lo mira, mejor se queda de pie a su lado mientras lo observa pero siente un gruñido en su estómago y se da cuenta que no ha comido nada, y también se da cuenta que su nuevo compañero tampoco ha comido nada, por lo que corriendo se dirige hacia el lugar donde están esas cosas grandes y rojas, y toma unas que están en el suelo. Y corriendo llega hasta donde está su nuevo amigo donde lo encuentra buscando en otra parte. Se acerca suavemente hacia él y le toca con uno de sus dedos. Eren se voltea a ver y lo primero que ve es la manzana que ese ser le está ofreciendo. Iba a negarse hasta que su estómago suelta un gruñido y de mala gana la acepta, pero antes de comerla se acerca al ojo de agua que está por ahí.

La criatura le observa acercarse al estanque con la fruta, pero se alarma pensando que las va a meter ahí. Tal vez no sabe que esas cosas son para comer, no para jugar. Se acerca y trata de detenerle tirando de uno de sus brazos pero cuando logra ver bien, ve que sólo las está frotando. Eren deja lo que está haciendo al ver que ese ser tira de su brazo y bruscamente lo aleja de él. Pero la criatura, lejos de sentirse mal, nota que con frotarlas, se le quitan esas cosas oscuras, por lo que decide imitarlo frotando sus manzanas una y otra vez.

Cuando ya no tiene ninguna mancha oscura, la saca del agua y la muerde. Se da cuenta que con hacer eso el sabor cambia y ya no siente piedritas en su boca al morderlas. De ahora en adelante hará eso con toda fruta que se encuentre.

Ambos se comen las manzanas en silencio. Eren pensando en cómo hará para volver a su hogar y la criatura sin dejar de observar a su nuevo amigo. Es muy raro, él emite sonidos con su boca mientras que él no puede. También nota el rechazo que ha mostrado hacia él, como si no le quisiera. Siente un dolor en su pecho de sólo pensar que su nuevo amigo se va a ir y le va a dejar solo. Él pensaba que iban a jugar juntos todo el tiempo y a cuidarse uno con el otro, que iba a jugar con su osito, pero nada de eso ha sucedido. Todo lo que ha pasado es que le hablaran fuerte y que le hayan ignorado. Quizá si le abraza mucho tal vez empiece a quererle bastante como él lo hace.

Eren no puede evitar ponerse cada vez más nervioso al sentir la penetrante mirada de ese ser. Ya es seguro una cosa: esa criatura no es nada agresiva, no posee veneno y se comporta como un niño pequeño. Aparte que quizá no ha visto a otro ser humano alguna vez en su vida. Y nuevamente se siente culpable por gritarle unas horas antes.

—Lo lamento. —empieza a hablar Eren, la criatura se queda asombrada al ver el suave sonido que sale de su nuevo amigo. —No era mi intención gritarte. Espero que puedas perdonarme. —la criatura se le queda mirando sin responderle nada, sólo fijamente a sus labios. Eren afirma que no entiende nada de lo que dice.

Con señas intenta pedirle perdón pensando que quizá así lo entienda, pero no. La criatura sólo se ríe de sus movimientos en las manos e intenta imitarlas pensando que es un juego.

La criatura está feliz, su nuevo amigo está jugando con él con sus manos y ese sonido que sale de su boca no se escucha tan feo como hace unas horas.

—Definitivamente no me entiendes. Tampoco emites sonido alguno. Intenta hacer lo mismo que yo. —dice Eren con sus manos y abre muy fuerte la boca para decir la letra "a".

La criatura lo mira y trata de imitarlo abriendo bien la boca como su amigo y sacando aire por medio de ella. No lo logra y cada vez hace más fuerza hasta que empieza a toser. Eren, con toda la confianza de que esa criatura no le hará daño, se acerca y le da unos golpes suaves en su espalda. La criatura se calma poco a poco pero siente una comezón en su garganta que intenta rascarse con sus dedos para que se fuera. Eren con sus manos le da un poco de agua para que esa resequedad se le vaya. Y finalmente queda tranquilo.

—Y definitivamente no puedes emitir sonido. De verdad que eres una cosa extraña. Eres un verdadero misterio.

La criatura sólo se le queda viendo. Ese sonido que sale de su boca le gusta y quiere seguir escuchándolo.

Finalmente Eren se levanta y sigue con la búsqueda. La criatura le sigue a todas partes sin entenderle muy bien pero le imita porque piensa que es un juego. Al cabo de unas horas y un poco lejos de su madriguera, se encuentra su máscara. Algo rota pero trata de probar el sistema de rastreo y se da cuenta que sigue funcionando a la perfección. Sólo espera que su escuadrón le encuentre.

Mientras tanto, decide quedarse con la criatura. Algo así como este hecho no puede dejarlo así por así. Tiene que investigar a fondo. Si es posible, pediría que se llevara a la criatura con él para investigaciones sin lastimarle mucho.

Pero hasta entonces investigará por su cuenta.

—Creo que tendré que ponerte un nombre. Algo con el que te pueda llamar y puedas entenderme. Te pondré Levi. —dice mientras le señala con el dedo. —Tú eres Levi. —le repite de forma lenta.

La criatura nuevamente no le entiende, pero algo en su interior le dice que cada vez que escuche ese sonido, se tiene que acercar a él. Y como si no fuera suficiente se le tira encima para darle un abrazo. Eren lo acepta y termina abrazándolo también. Tal vez algo bueno tuvo este inconveniente, fue su último pensamiento antes de refugiarse en la cueva al ver que anochece.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Ok gentes, este es el final de este capítulo. Lamento mucho si es mucho texto pero es muy difícil cuando alguien no puede hablar. Espero que logre darme a entender. Para quienes siguen mi fic Le Silence d'un Coeur, notaron algo raro? Si no lo notaron fue el título: el último capítulo de ese fic se llama Primer Encuentro (aunque en francés) y este también ¿Existirá el multiverso en mi cerebro? xD créanme que no fue mi intención que algo así pasara, a veces ni entiendo a mi mente jajajaja xD

Respuestas a los reviews:

**A Ghost02:** Es un compañero de juegos. Levi se sentía muy sólo y con la llegada de Eren caída desde el cielo, literalmente, siente que es un amigo con el que sí podrá jugar, alguien que se parece mucho a él y al mismo tiempo no. Y muchas gracias por leerme :3

**Charly Land: **Y te vas a enamorar aún más con este jajajaja xD espero haberlo hecho bien. Créeme, hasta a mi se fueron muchos "aww" jajaja xD ahora, con lo de Made in Abyss te quedo mal porque no he visto el anime y no sé, estoy debatiéndo si verlo o no. Y sí, es como la criatura de esa película, pero sin la cola. No queremos a un Levi ponzoñoso jajajaja xD


	6. Búsqueda y Preocupaciones

**Notas iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Hoy, luego de tres semanas de retraso, creo yo, una actualización de esta historia. No tengo excusa, simplemente la pereza pudo más que yo. Así que espero que no abandonen esta historia por favor

Como la criatura ya tiene un nombre, le llamaremos Levi de ahora en adelante.

Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo con la lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5 — BÚSQUEDA Y PREOCUPACIONES.

Una nave se encuentra suspendida en medio de las gruesas ramas de ese espeso bosque. Han tenido la suerte de no encontrarse con ninguna criatura amorfa. Sin embargo, están muy cerca del suelo por lo que es un riesgo para ellos por las posibilidades de toparse con una.

Intentan por todos sus medios posibles localizar a su compañero a través del radar incrustado en su máscara, pero no tienen éxito alguno en las horas que llevan buscándolo y no quieren llamar a los superiores de la Legión por temor a las futuras consecuencias ya que lo pueden considerar un descuido.

—¡Tiene que estar cerca de aquí! No pudo haberse ido lejos. —exclama el líder a cargo de la misión.

—¡Todo esto es muy confuso! ¡Este bosque es tan espeso y todo es exactamente igual! —responde Sasha igual de preocupada que todos los demás.

—De lo único que dependemos es del radar de Eren. Sólo espero que no se le haya estropeado. —Susurra Marco imaginándose lo peor que podría pasar.

—¿Por qué no mejor le hablamos a los veteranos? Ellos sabrán qué hacer. —propone Connie.

—¿Y dejar a Eren a su suerte? Olvídalo. Salimos juntos y entramos juntos. Eso fue lo que me prometí a mí mismo. ¡Hay que seguir buscando! Si es posible bajemos unos metros más para poder verlo bien. Sólo roguemos que no le haya pasado nada grave. —dice Jean desesperado.

Los demás obedecen su orden y empiezan a dar vueltas por el bosque buscando con cámaras especiales que aumentan la imagen para buscar en todo rincón posible, sin tener ningún resultado.

Por varias horas buscan por todos lados y no ven que encuentran algo. Jean toma la difícil decisión de mandar un reporte a sus superiores y éstos les dicen que mejor se acerquen al domo porque consideran una causa perdida. Jean pelea con ellos tratando de convencerlos que no pueden dejar a su amigo a su suerte, pero ellos les responden que es muy poco probable que ese soldado siga con vida y que es preferible perder a uno que perder a todo el grupo. El mismo comandante Erwin le hace ver que no pueden arriesgar a todo el escuadrón a buscarlo y más aún de noche, por lo que le ordena que vuelvan.

Al cabo de una hora regresan al domo tristes, Sasha y Mina lloran en silencio por Eren. Jean siente un horrible peso en los hombros y en el estómago al cargar con una muerte. Erwin se acerca a él y le dice:

—Esto sonará horrible, pero es algo con lo que lidiamos los líderes. —y le da apretón en el hombro con tal de apoyarlo. Jean simplemente no dice nada.

De repente escucha un sonido vibrante en su móvil. Lo saca y ve que proviene de una señal muy débil afuera del domo, a unos kilómetros al este desde el lugar donde estaban buscando. Es Eren. No le cabe duda.

Inmediatamente da aviso al comandante Erwin y le afirma que es Eren y que necesitan encontrarlo, pero Erwin se niega alegando que viajar durante la noche es muy peligroso ya que es en donde salen aún más las criaturas amorfas. Sin embargo, le promete que el día de mañana a primera hora irán dos escuadrones a encontrarlo. Pero que por ahora lo que deben es descansar. Jean obedece y llama a su grupo para compartirles la noticia, quienes se emocionaron al saber que Eren podría estar bien, resguardado en un refugio.

Obedecen a Jean se disponen a descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

En una modesta casa de un barrio tranquilo residencial, muy parecido a aquellos que eran de sus antepasados, se encuentra Carla haciendo el aseo mientras no deja de preocuparse por Eren. No es secreto de nadie que ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Eren decidiera ser un soldado explorador sabiendo todo el riesgo que conlleva, pero conociendo perfectamente a su hijo, sabía que era casi imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión y menos sabiendo que desde niño le encantaba la investigación. Por lo que por obvias razones no pudo hacer nada para que desistiera en esa idea.

Sin embargo, desde que se despertó esa mañana, hay algo en su interior que no le deja estar tranquila, que hay algo que le dice que su hijo está en problemas. El último mensaje que recibió de su hijo fue a eso de las nueve de la mañana y lo único que decía era: "Mamá, te quiero mucho. Que tengas un lindo día", como si eso le diera a entender que Eren tendría problemas, según ella.

Entre el aseo trata de tranquilizarse escuchando su música preferida y al mismo tiempo diciendose a ella misma que todo está bien, que pronto recibirá un nuevo mensaje que le indica que él está bien.

Pero por más que lo intente, no lo logra.

Para cuando cae la noche, Grisha llega del trabajo y lo primero que encuentra es a su esposa dando vueltas en la casa muy nerviosa. Se acerca para tomarla en sus brazos y cuando le pregunta, ella le cuenta toda su inquietud respecto a su hijo. Grisha trata de tranquilizarla diciendo que todo está bien. Y lo logra, pero también él está preocupado.

* * *

Cerca de la noche, Levi se ha llevado a Eren a esconderse en su cueva y una vez dentro lo abraza fuertemente para calentarlo porque como hace mucho frío, piensa que su amigo también tiene frío. Cuando él estaba solo, lo que hacía era taparse con unas mantas muy viejas y desgastadas que se ha ido encontrando por ahí y acostarse en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas, pero ahora que está su amigo con él, ya puede abrazarlo sabiendo que es muy cálido y así podrá dormir bien.

En completa oscuridad, Eren enciende una pequeña linterna minúscula pero con luz potente que puede ser de la intensidad que uno lo prefiera, por lo que la deja en una intensidad muy baja para no llamar la atención de una posible criatura amorfa. Levi se queda asombrado por la pequeña luz que hay y no deja de mirarla y tratar de tocarla con las manos.

Por primera vez en su vida descubre algo, una cosa negra muy grande en la pared que cada vez que se mueve le imita. Es muy parecido a lo que ve todos los días en el agua, sólo que esta vez en negro. Se cerciora de que Eren también la vea descubriendo que él también la tiene. Eren al ver lo asombrado que está le dice con voz muy suave: —Es una sombra. Tu sombra.

Levi no lo entiende, pero siempre le gusta cada vez que su amigo hace ese sonido con su boca. Pero a pesar de todo no poder hacer lo mismo, no hace el esfuerzo por imitarlo, y Eren lo sabe, se ha dado cuenta en el poco tiempo de estar con él, que no hace el intento de hablar; seguramente Levi ya sabe que él no puede emitir sonido alguno.

Levi mira hacia la pared y mueve graciosamente sus dedos, mientras se ríe en silencio. Eren, para entretenerlo, hace figuras de animales con sus dedos. Levi trata de hacer lo mismo con los suyos y Eren le enseña para que los pueda hacer y así pasan unas horas antes de caer rendidos por el cansancio. Con algo de dificultad se acomodan y Levi se aferra a Eren y al mismo tiempo trabaja en su osito.

Antes de caer dormido y al ver el comportamiento de Levi, Eren se pregunta, ¿por cuánto tiempo habrá estado solo? ¿Tanta era la necesidad de tener un compañero de juegos? Seguramente con el tiempo lo sabrá.

* * *

Su reloj biológico le indica que ya es hora de despertar, sin embargo no sabe qué horas son. Lo primero que siente a Levi fuertemente abrazado hacia él, han estado en la misma posición desde que se durmieron, aunque no es como si se pudiera moverse en esa cueva tan estrecha.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se lo logra quitar de encima y sale de la cueva a tomar un baño en ese ojo de agua que está a la par, no sin antes de salir, esperar un rato a que no haya ninguna criatura deforme. En ningún momento ha olvidado que está en territorio hostil. Se cerciora que su dispositivo de rastreo esté funcionando correctamente antes de salir y dejarlo resguardado en la cueva.

Una vez que todo está seguro, Eren se quita el traje y lo lava a como puede en el agua, luego toma un baño y nada en el ojo de agua sintiendose que se quita todo lo acumulado del día anterior. Estando en el agua, por primera vez se pregunta por sus compañeros de escuadrón, ojalá que les haya llegado la señal de su ubicación. Luego se pregunta por sus padres. Conociendo a su madre, seguramente estará muy preocupada y muy alterada de los nervios. Ojalá que su padre haga todo lo posible por tranquilizarla. Pero lo que realmente ocupa su mente es cómo le hará para llevarse a Levi con él. Por todo lo que ha visto, Levi es como un niño pequeño, tiene emociones y puede aprender rápido. Quizá sea un ser humano al que hayan modificado para que sea una criatura amorfa. Al menos esa es su teoría y a partir de ella pueden dar con el origen real de esas criaturas horribles.

Mientras tanto, Levi se despierta y no siente a su amigo a su lado. Se asusta y rápidamente sale de la cueva a buscarlo por todos lados hasta que escucha un chapoteo y gira su cabeza hacia el estanque encontrándolo nadando tranquilamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho, salta al agua y haciendo que Eren se sorprenda. Levi lo primero que hace es abrazarlo y ver que está bien notando que no trae esa cosa oscura en su cuerpo. A Eren le da ternura saber que se preocupó por él y aprovechando, se pone a tirarle agua a modo de juego. Levi se queda sorprendido pero al ver que Eren se ríe, empieza a imitarlo lanzándose agua el uno al otro.

De pronto, Levi se queda quieto mirando hacia los árboles. Eren se queda en silencio observando y mirando hacia arriba. Luego Levi toma a Eren de la mano y rápidamente hace que salga del agua. Eren a como puede toma sus cosas y se dirigen de nuevo a la cueva. Una vez dentro, Levi le pone una mano en la boca como si le pidiera que no hiciera ruido. Eren le entiende y se quita la mano mientras siente que Levi se acomoda a lado suyo.

Y entonces lo oye.

Un gruñido muy fuerte se escucha muy cerca de ahí. Es una criatura amorfa. Se sorprende del hecho que Levi lo haya escuchado a una distancia considerable, lo que le da a demostrar que Levi tiene una audición muy buena.

Pero en cuestión de segundos se escuchan más gruñidos. Hay más de un monstruo afuera. Y lo peor es que empiezan a pelear afuera de la cueva. Por suerte están muy escondidos en el lugar y las criaturas no son conocidas por su olfato. Aunque si una de ellas se llegara a meter adentro de la cueva, estarían perdidos ya que la entrada es la única salida con la que cuentan.

Lo único que le queda a Eren es rogar al cielo para que esas criaturas se vayan rápido del lugar.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bien, gentes, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Mil disculpas por tan cortitos capítulos de esta historia, pero honestamente no he estado muy inspirada y además la interacción entre Eren y Levi es mas que todo acciones ya que Levi no puede hablar. Si hay alguna duda que haya quedado volando, me la pueden hacer y yo con gusto les aclaro.

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Charly Land: **Lamento que te haya confundido, la próxima vez seré más cuidadosa. Pero Eren ya le dice Levi a Levi jajajaja aunque sea en su mente. Ahora, en realidad si serán pareja, pero van a pasar muchos y muchos y muchos capítulos antes que eso. Levi tiene que aprender a ser humano y con esto ya doy un mega spoiler jajajaja XD aunque creo que en este dejé una leve señal de ello xD muchas gracias por tu apoyo :3

**A Ghost02: **Y espero que te guste lo adorable en este capítulo, al menos con un poquito jajajaja muchas gracias por leerme :3

Y a todos quienes me leen muchas gracias :3


End file.
